Two Allies with Light and Dark
by Karma Death
Summary: Allen walker who is now in the world full of Ghouls. Meanwhile the Fourteenth Nea D. Campbell is currently trying to take over Allen body.
1. Chapter 1

"Got you now Ghoul!" said a soldier who was with an army

" _Damn it, if I wasn't badly wounded I couldn't have gotten away right now…"_ said the Ghoul who was wearing a mask

 **As the soldiers walked closer to the Ghoul.**

" **White Demon: Sin Judgement of Sorrow!" said a young man who have a bow in his hand**

 **As an arrow was shoot, it's landed right in front of the army scaring them, then the arrow let out a very bright light causing the army to close their eyes.**

"Where did the Ghoul go?!" said another Soldier

"Damn… look like it's escaped. Let's retreat for now." Said Amon

 **The Young Man POV (Not telling name yet :D)**

"The young man was carrying the ghoul and put the ghoul on the ground.

"Thanks you…" thanked the ghoul

"Don't thanks me" said the young man

"Who are you?" asked the Ghoul

"My name is Allen Walker, a traitor" answered Allen

"My name is Kirishima Touka" reply Touka "why did you save me?"

"Do I really need to have a reason to save a person? Like I said; I'm a traitor, so I'm just doing this to repay my sins" said Allen sweating

"Hey are you alright?" ask Touka

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just finish a battle I had." Reply Allen sweating even more then afterwards bleeding

"Hey, hey you don't look okay. Let's me take you to my place." Said Touka worrying

"I said I'm okay, I-" said Allen before falling to the ground

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Damn…" shouted Touka as she was trying to keep Allen awake, but couldn't cause Allen had fainted

 **So Touka had to carry Allen back to Antieku**

As Allen open his eyes after fainting and being carried to Antieku by Touka

"W-where am I?" said Allen half-asleep getting up.

"you are at Antieku." Said an old man who was the manager of Antieku seeing the young white-haired Allen

"Why am I here?" ask Allen

"You fainted after you've saved Touka, so she carry you back here." Answer the Manager

"Thank you, but I gotta get going now." Thanked Allen as he tried to get up but couldn't

"Don't push yourself, your body is too tired to move right now. You need to rest." Said the Manager

"So tell me Allen, what's with your left arm?"

"I was born with it causing my parents to abandoned me to live by myself. Plus how do you know my name?"

"Touka told me"

"Oh…"

"Allen how old are you?"

"I am 15 year old."

"15? How did you managed to survive after being abandoned by your parents?"

"I was raised in a circus and was treated badly. Until a man named "Mana Walker" took me in and raised me after my contract with the circus ended

"I see; it was pretty tough for you for your life."

"Manager I brought some coffee for you and Allen." Said Kaneki who was similar to Allen

"Thanks you Kaneki." Thanked Manager

"What? Wait… are you me? Or you're me?" said Kaneki who was confused as he looked closely at Allen

"What?" said Allen confusedly

"You looked so similar to me…" said Kaneki quietly

"Do I really look that similar to you?" said Allen

Then as they were talking, Touka enter the room

"What? Am I seeing this right? This can't be right…" said Touka who saw Allen and Kaneki but were confused which one which.

"they aren't that similar, Just remember that Allen have a scar on his left eye, while Kaneki don't" said Manager

"oh sorry, I forgotten, by the way Allen what did you mean by traitor?" ask Touka

 **Suddenly Allen eyes went to a golden eyes.**

"I would be the traitor that Allen is talking." Said the person who switch with Allen

"Who are you?" said Kaneki who got scared at Allen tone

"Pardon me, but I am the traitor Fourteenth as people called me. My real name is Nea or Nea Walker" said Nea smiling

"So Nea, tell me why are you a traitor" ask Kaneki hiding being Touka

"Well, let's start from the beginning to end, shall we?" said Nea smiling bigger

 **After explaining the story (don't want to waste about an hour to do this)**

"Huh… you're in between sides, like this guy…" said Touka looking at Kaneki who was currently hiding behind Touka

"Well, esusce me for now, I'm returning back my nephew body to him…" said Nea

"Wait what?! NEPHEW! You said nothing about that part!" shouted Kaneki

 **Then Allen's tone and eyes went back to normal**

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Said Allen before knowing that Nea took control

"Okay, that's enough for now, let's Allen rest for now. He's been tired for today" said Manager exiting the room along with the others

 **Then something in Allen shirt came out. It's was a golden ball with two angel wings. A Cross on its face, four tiny legs and horns like devil and finally a long swirl tail.**

"What the? Timcanpy! So that where you was hiding. You're sure like hiding inside my shirt." Said Allen looking at Timcanpy as he landed on Allen's head

" _hehe, I like pranking and sitting on Master's head"_ Said Timcanpy smiling showing the sharp teeth

 **Next day…**

"MANAGER! Help!" said Kaneki rushing to the manager

"what's seem to trouble you Kaneki?" ask the manager calmly

"Allen isn't in his room, he left a note behind though" answer Kaneki handing Manager the note

 _Dear Antieku_

 _I'm sorry I've left suddenly, but this is my fight to settle matters with myself. I don't want to put any of you in dangers, but thank you for looking after me. I'm truly thankful for it_

 _Allen_

"We need to find him; he's still got heavily wounds." Said manager

 **Where Allen's currently is**

"Damn… I'm still tired, but I can't stop. I will find the answers to the questions I have…" said Allen leaning on a wall going forward

 **Then a whirr noise happen**

"Great, now to be the worst time. Tim! Take me to an open area!"

 **Then Timcanpy flew somewhere as Allen ordered Tim while Allen is following Allen behind him**

 **After a few minutes of running around try to find an open space where no people was there.**

 **An Akuma appeared out of nowhere and attack Allen**

"Crown Clown!"

 **As Allen sliced the Akuma in half. There was an battle happening at the moment, Allen was running**

 **NeaXAllen: Okay I'm going to end this now! I've wrote 1k and 13 pages full of words Good job I'm so tired Judgement, Crown Clown do the outro.**

 **Judgement/Crown Clown: OKAY! Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of two anime crossover: -Man and Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Kaneki: Where am I?**

 **Nea: Argh! A ghoul! Oh wait just Kaneki, false alarm**

 ***Kaneki went Kajaka mode***

 **Nea: oh shit… Crown Clown, Judgement**

 **Judgement/Crown Clown: Yep exactly RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *Dash off***

 ***Kaneki went back to normal***

 **Kaneki: huh? Why is everyone running?**

 ***Allen eating dangos***


	2. Chapter 2

**As Allen was running, he encounters multiple Akuma along the way due to him being the fourteenth.**

 **Nea's POV**

"Crap… This is bad..." Crowned Clown says. He was worried for his host.

 **A level four sneaks up behind Allen. By that, Judgement was activated and attacks the Akuma.**

 **Allen's POV**

"Hell nah! You ain't gettin' my host!" Judgement cries, transforming into Cross and using his guns to shoot the Level 4.

 **Nea came along, in his own body.**

"Allen! Are you okay?" Nea asks, struggling to block level four.

"Y-yeah, I'm good" The 15 year-old stutters, sweating.

"Damn it! Just die!" Judgement growls, shooting at the Akuma. Said demon only dodges it.

"C'mon Allen! Go! We can handle this on our own! I'll created a mind link to all of us!" Nea shouts, striking multiple akuma.

 **With hesitation, Allen listens to Nea's orders and flees.**

 **Nea's POV**

"Now… How we deal with this…?" Nea asks with a cocky smile. His back was against Judgement's.

"Should we do it?" Judgement asks.

"Not yet. Instead… Let's just do some killing. Not until we need it…"

 **Allen's POV**

"Argh!"

Allen collapses on the ground.

"Still can't move properly yet…"

 **Ghouls, seeing as this was their chance, head in for the kill, only to be shredded by Crowned Clown who had taken the form of Allen.**

"Allen! Stay awake! Come on!"

Crowned Clown rushes to Allen and helps him to stand. Groans were heard as ghouls appear again.

"Bastards... Don't you know when to quit?!" An angered Crowned Clown sneers.

 **Mind's Link POV**

" _How's things on your side at the moment?"_ Judgement questions through 'Mind Link'.

" _Not good. Allen is losing consciousness, slowly. We need to get together to help him"_ Crowned Clown replies, anxious.

" _We're still dealing with Akuma right now. we'll head there after we're done with this"_ Nea 'says'.

 **Allen's POV**

"Damn it, Allen I'm going to take over your body" Crowned Clown informs, taking over Allen's.

"O-okay..."

 **Nea's POV**

 **Nea and Judgement had just finished clearing out all of Akuma, except for a level four which was hiding within the crowd of remaining Akuma.**

"Hehehe... Tell me where is Allen Walker?" The level 4 giggles.

"Not telling Bastard! We'll tell you when we destroy you!" Nea roars.

Along with Judgement, they rush towards the Akuma.

 **They aim for each side of the beast, but the Akuma manages to block it with it's hands. Said demon punches at them.**

 **They both backflip to keep their balance.**

"Judgement: Grave Cross!" Judgement cries, aiming both guns at the Akuma. Crossed- shape bullets fires out, revealing a Crossed- shaped muzzle.

 **Nea slices an 'X' in the air, which was targeted at the beast.**

 **The Akuma tries to block both attacks, but was heavily damaged due to the attacks it just receives.**

 **Allen's POV**

"Edge End!"

Crowned Clown (in Allen's body) manages to take down four Akuma.

"Damn… Can't keep this up anymore" Crowned Clown pants, too tired to react to the monsters' attacks.

 **Suddenly, tails of Kagune came out of nowhere and killed the ghouls.**

"Allen! You okay?"Kaneki asks, rushing to the injured boy.

"I'm Crown Clown at the moment, as you can see his left arm. I'm taking control of his body right now" Crowned Clown 'introduces', gesturing to 'his' arm.

"Okay...What's the condition Allen's in right now?" Kaneki queries.

"Not good. Losing consciousness, slowly"

 **A bunch of CCG soldiers came out of nowhere and spot Kaneki who was referred as "Eyepatch" due to his mask being half (e/n: You know what he means)**

"I-it's the Eyepatch!" One exclaims

"G-get him!" another demands.

 **The soldiers start shooting at the half ghoul and wounds boy, which they didn't see**

"Crown Belt!" Crowned Clown shouts as he wrapped around their surroundings for protection (e/n: You know what he means).

"What the heck is that white thing?!" A soldier says.

 **Mind's Link POV**

" _Hey! Idiots!? Are you done yet?!" Crowned Clown asks, pretty damn pissed._

 **Crown Clown's POV**

 **Exactly as I say that, bullets and slashes appear in front of the soldiers.**

"We're here asshole… Stop getting so damn angry… You're hair will get whiter than it is" Judgement teases.

"Let's just go already before I kill your ass off again…" Crowned Clown growls, turning the protection off and walking over to Judgement. "Ready?"

"Let's go" Judgement replies.

"Innocence! Synchronise Link; Activate!" The boys cry, weapons in the air.

 **They start to glow and mist covers their bodies. They start to merge, weapons and body.**

"1000% Synchronised completed! White Demon: Clown Judgement of Devil" A foreign voice says.

 **A 'person' emerges from the mist, wielding a sword which was combined. Judgement as a handle for the weapon. He has Crowned Clown cloak on and 'his' left arm (thanks to Judgement splitting himself in half for the arm). His eyes were gold, resembling the Noah. But yet, he's still the same Allen that Kaneki knew.**

"What are you?" Amon asks calmly, still bothered at Allen's new appearance.

"Just an exorcist" 'Allen' smiles before attacking the army, only harming them.

 **NeaXAllen: Three days of typing and waiting for editor to finished the chapter, sorry I haven't been updating much with this crossover, I have another story going on right now, if you want. Go check it out!**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Geez… Soz boss… AND IT'S FINISH NOT FINISHED! LEARN YO ENGLISH**

 **Allen: I want some dangos…. (dreaming of food)**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Now if you think about it...**

 **Judgement: Where the hitler in this story?**

 **Nea: He'd escape, Crown Clown is currently chasing him as we speak.**

 **Crown Clown: GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! (chasing Lvellie)**

 **TheInsanePrussian: LANGUAGE CHILD**

 **Lvellie: Never! (continue running)**

 **NeaXAllen: See ya next chapter while I'll go chase after the hitler man!**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Imma watch em do it *sips tea***


End file.
